


10 Words Stories

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge:</p>
<p>Write 10 fics for each of these different categories, each in 10 words</p>
<p>1. Angst<br/>2. AU<br/>3. Crack!fic<br/>4. Crossover<br/>5. First Time<br/>6. Fluff<br/>7. Humour<br/>8. Hurt/Comfort<br/>9. Smut<br/>10. UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Words Stories

1\. Angst: He's frozen to the spot. This isn't happening. It isn't!  
  
2\. AU: It's his biggest wish that he never got to fulfill.  
  
3\. Crack!fic: He'll bloody well shave his eyebrows if he wants to!  
  
4\. Crossover: "Think Adam pounds his fucks like he pounds his drums?"  
  
5\. First Time: "Tell me if it hurts, don't ever wanna hurt you."  
  
6\. Fluff: His life has never been more complete than right now.  
  
7\. Humour: "Pull my finger". "No!" "Pull something else?" "Now you're talking!"  
  
8\. Hurt/Comfort: He hesitantly reaches a hand out, because he needs it.  
  
9\. Smut: "Will you just shut up and fuck me already? Fuck!"  
  
10\. UST: "I'd really like to kiss you". "Really?" "Yeah." "Okay". "Okay".


End file.
